


Daughter of Cain

by IfAnyOneKnew



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfAnyOneKnew/pseuds/IfAnyOneKnew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a small drabble don't mind me. Its a one shot i might do a sequel later if i find inspiration.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Daughter of Cain

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small drabble don't mind me. Its a one shot i might do a sequel later if i find inspiration.

The best at being the worst, a title not many wished to live by. When a man becomes a demon by killing his own brother, he becomes something else. Power undisputed and with a heart cold enough to do what must be done, that is until family is involved. Cain, the general of hell, the man responsible for creating the Knights of which reigned terror till he destroyed them, fell in love with a human woman. She was kind and sweet and knew nothing of the truth, there union gave birth to a girl, half human, half demon. He made it his mission to protect his daughter from the virtues of heaven and the power of hell but all was in vein. With black hair and black eyes she started to show evidence of her powers young, much to his dismay he fought to keep her as human as possible but all his efforts fell through at the death of her mother in 1863. The tragedy of her mother's death locked her in a permanent teenage form showing evidence of the longevity a demon holds and the fragile mindset of a human.

~~~

_Cain glanced over at the young girl sitting in the arm chair across the room, her legs curled under her thin frame and her raven hair hanging in her face as she poored over yet another book. His heart ached for she reminded him so much of his beloved Colette in appearence but she did not carry Colette's sweetness. No this little girl was a daughter of a demon a true abombination if there ever was one._

_The sound of a car rumbled outside the small desolate home, one glance out the window told the old warrior what he needed to know. Not a single demon alive was ignorant to whom owned a Chevy Impala, the vehicle could only announce the arrival of one kind of man, A Winchester._

_"Helena" he said in a harsh whisper "Come" with the grace of a woman the girl unfolded herself from her chair and took her father's outstretched hand as he held open the trap door to the floor "Go below child, do not come out no matter what you hear" he hissed_

_"But father, if its Winchesters-"_

_"No! I do not care what there purpose is with me only that you remain hidden from those who seek to bring us harm now go!" he ordered her._

_As she dissapeared into the darkness he closed the trap door locking it with a rune and a muttered spell and turned to meet his visitors._

_~~~_

_Frustrated, Helena paced through the basement hiding spot, her fists and telekensis destroying anything she could touch. She listened to the entire exchange between her father and the Winchester vermin, he would destroy her father upon finding the first blade. She knew her father grieved her mother's death but to abandon her to a existence alone, or did he plan to have her killed as well!?_

_The mere thought threw her into a fit of rage, objects flew around her crashing into the walls, mason jars shattered and old books were torn to pieces. The trap door was lifted and light filtered into the space "Helena" came her fathers voice "Child what upsets you!"  possessed by her own rage she sent a chair flying up through the trap door slamming her father into the wall._

_She walked across the stone floor toward the stare, her eyes blacker then death and flames were in her wake. She was unhinged and angrier then ever. Rising from the hiding spot she held out her hand holding her father in place while he pushed his influence against hers "Going to fight me now father?" she asked in a sickly sadistic voice._

_"I heard what you said to Winchester, you wish to die, you wish to abandon me but no I shall not allow it. You may be the Knight of Hell who created the worst demons and slaughtered millions but I am your daughter. You created me."_

_For a moment his power pushed against hers threatening to take control of the situation but he was old and tired, and she was young and angry. "Will you have him kill me as well father? knowing you are the only being who can control me? Save for Lucifer himself? Even Crowley cannot stop one of the demons you created and I am the Knight you did not mean to create."_

_Using his superior strength her father broke her control over him, "My lie is mine to end if I please child and if you choose to oppose me then yours is mine to end as well. No matter how much love I have for you"  with a wave of his arm she was pinned to the wall and he held a angel blade in hand. One he had taken from the corpse of one of God's mighty warriors long ago._

_"Do not make me end you Helena" he said his voice like rolling thunder "Do not make me add my daughter to the list of lives I've taken"_

_Items around the house crashed as she thrashed under his control like an animal trapped and about to be slaughtered, the photo of her mother was thrown across the room and with a howl of rage Cain placed the tip of his blade to her throat "Enough" he growled his eyes full of rage and sorrow._

_He opened his mouth to speak but paused at her wicked grin "I may love you daddy but I will not die, not even to save your soul from damnation. You shall not be seeing mother again, she was kind and just she is in heaven. I shall see you one day in hell" before he could question her he was knocked unconcious by the floating bible she had levitated off the floor._

_Unable to render him further harm she dropped to the floor and quickly packed some clothing food, and lastly a gun. Slinging a shot gun over her shoulder and pocketing a hand gun she laced up her combat boots and ran out the door with his keys in hand. She started his car and drove off the wheels leaving gravel flying in her wake._

_"Ready yourself Winchester" she muttered as she intiated a minor traking spell "I am coming to end you before you can end my father, and not even an angel of the lord will stop me"_

_Somewhere down the interstate high way Dean drove the Impala while Crowley dozed, thankful for the silence he was lost in thought when a voice spoke in his head  saying one thing "I will end you and all you love."_

 


End file.
